


I Remember the Day

by Nachuu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Crossposted in FF.net and Wattpad, Drama, F/M, Fem!Law, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachuu/pseuds/Nachuu
Summary: Today is Law's special day and she can't help but remember the past. (Fem!LawxLuffy)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sooooooo I was talking to a friend about this wonderful fanfic entitled The Queen of the Pirates by MoonlightPirate-25 a rare fem!law x luffy fanfic! check that out it is on Wattpad seriously you'll not going to regret it. Ha! Then that conversation turn to something like this, a fanfic! Hope you all like it.
> 
> Little Note:
> 
> -Supposedly just a oneshot but it started to get long so I cut it in to parts.
> 
> -Probably will have 4 parts.
> 
> \- Ending had been already decided.
> 
> -Updates will be once a week unless real life shit wants me back.
> 
> -Crossposted on FF.net and Wattpad
> 
> Warning: Grammatical error, misspelled words because I write, I edit and I post.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

****

I remember the day I first saw you. It was on your first bounty poster and the first thing I noticed was your smile. Despite how the newspaper depict your image, the photograph on your bounty poster said otherwise. You have an idiotic wide grin on your face despite the rubbles of destruction behind you and I can't help but see Cora-san with you.

"I heard he defeated 'Axe Hand' Morgan a marine captain and Don Krieg of the Krieg Pirates singlehanded and now the captain of the Arlong Pirates, Arlong itself. Man, this rookie pirate sure is strong. Captain we need to watch out of this kid he may become our rival in the future." Shachi, one of my crew mate informed us as he look over my shoulder to peek at the bounty poster.

"Where did you heard that? As far as I know the marine didn't let that news got out in public." Penguin, also one of my crew mates asked Shachi curiously. Shachi huffed and hit his chest proudly.

"I tapped on one of the mariner's communication. We need some intel you know, if we want to survive the sea." Shachi boasted with a proad girn on his face, waiting for my compliment. I just let the two talk at each other and continue to stare at your poster then the second thing I noticed was your name.  _Monkey D Luffy_.

 

"So you have the hidden name as well. D the natural enemy of the gods." I mutter silently to myself but it seems Bepo, a member of the Mink Tribe and the navigator of my ship heard me as he asked me what I was saying. I just shake my head telling him that it was nothing then he started apologizing. I took the poster with me silently and hid it on one of my medicine book to avoid being crumpled.

 

**XxxX**

 

I remember the day I saw you the second time. It was in your bounty poster again that I was staring at. Your bounty changed but the smile on your face were still present. That annoying smile that makes my chest tightens as memory of my saviour flashes to my mind. I took a deep sigh and whisk those bittersweet memories away then I started to read the newspaper that came with your poster and the one thing I thought is how the world government is so deceiving just because they don't want to lose face in the public they falsified the information. I got the feeling that it's not the marine who beat Crocodile but instead it's Mugiwara-ya. Like the usual I hid your bounty poster with utmost care secretly with your other photographs and news article clippings. I don't know what came to me when I started to collect anything about you but one thing I was sure of was the feeling of longing and wanting to be with you. I went to my room to get the medicine book where I hid all of your information but the book was not in my shelf anymore. Growing cold I started to search it on my bed, under my pillow, drawer and anywhere. I started to throw my things behind me as I search for the book desperately. Nobody must know that I'm collecting anything that concern you. I tried to remember where I place my book when it clicked to me. At the deck. I was looking at your photograph with the guise of reading that book. Turning around I hastily run to the deck when I reached the deck I saw the book lying innocently there. Taking a sigh of relief I pick the book and tuck it under my arms securely then started to head back to my room. But then and there all of my crew mates learn my secret obsession of you.

Shachi and Penguin where running away with someone behind them, I turn to scold them but I didn't notice Bepo who is hot on their tracks, it was finally too late when he crushed unto me. The impact was hard making the both of us land on the floor, the book went flying, making all the clippings and photographs of the Strawhat Captain scattered on the floor. My other crew were on the deck now, wondering what's the commotion is while Bepo apologized profusely at me. I noticed that the area were so quiet, I was nursing my aching bum when suddenly Shachi pointed out the scattered paper.

"Huh, Captain why do you have so many articles about Mugiwara stacked on your book." Shachi asked curiously as he picked up one of the paper. "Isn't the information about our potential enemies are on the strategic room right?" Shachi and the others look at me with curiosity my eyes widen as I feel my face reddened.

"Kyaaa! Don't look." I squeak girlishly as I snatched the paper on Shachi's hand and the other on the floor before stacking it inside my book and hug it protectively on my chest. The deck got quiet again before a loud 'Eh' of realization hit them making my already hot face explode in embarrassment.

"Did the Captain just utter that cute sound?"

"Don't tell us Captain has a crush on Strawhat Luffy?" All of my crew said in unison.

"I didn't know Captain is capable of having a crush."

"Captain so cute." My crew started joking at each other. I know that they don't have any ill intention but my head was spinning with embarrassment that the first thing that came to my mind is to use my power.

"Room." I activate my dome and slash them with my Kikoku. "Shut up!" I screamed in high pitched at them as my crew started to scream their apology to me. Deactivating my dome I let them with their bodies cut into half as their punishment before stalking out of the deck and returning to my quarter with my face and probably my whole body flushed.

 

After that incident my crew started to collect anything about you and give it to me with a knowing grin on their face. They really enjoy seeing me lost my cool.

 

**XxxX**

 

I remember the day when I saw your name plastered on every page of the newspaper indicating how you make an uproar yet again. The Polar Tang were currently emerged, my back leaning on Bepo as I take a short nap enjoying the warmth of the sun and the heat coming from Bepo. My polar bear nakama is a very good resting place and I like cuddling with him because of his fluffy fur and that is not a secret among my crew when suddenly a scream makes me slipped out of unconsciousness.

"Captaaaiinn!!!" The scream gets louder as it got nearer on where I'm currently resting. I grunted in annoyance and glared at him. They should better know that waking me up on my nap time with Bepo leaves me on a grumpy mood.

"What?" I asked in annoyance as I glared at the man who woke me up. My crew flinches and gulped but he still stood straightly in front of me. I smirk inwardly proud to have a strong willed crew members.

"Look, Mugiwara is on the newspaper again." He said in a hurry, shoving the paper on my hand at the mention of his name my bad mood suddenly disappeared and turned to curiosity. I repositioned myself on Bepo's side, the polar bear mink still sleeping peacefully. Unfolding the newspaper my eyes widen in awe and admiration. I continue to scan the newspaper, picking up the word 'World Government' and 'challenge'.

"So you're living up to your name huh, Mugiwara-ya." I muttered. That day I find you cool and amazing. No one have ever tried to challenged the World Government but you. My expression suddenly become somber, remembering what those damn people from the World Government did to my birth town. How they just destroyed everything and killed all the people, including my parents and little sister after satisfying their own greed. My eyes suddenly became glassy as the unshed tears started to gather. My whole form started to shake as the memory of my childhood started to flash right to my eyes. How I escaped the near death experience up to becoming a member of the Donquixote Family and extract my revenge to the humanity and finally meeting Cora-san who gave me my life and save me to become free. Everything.

"Captain, are you alright?" Penguin asked me worriedly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I said in a weak voice. I cursed silently as Penguin look at me suspiciously, but let it go as his frown turn to grin.

"Anyways Captain, look a new bounty poster to add at your Mugiwara no Luffy shrine" He said with so much enthusiasm dripping to his voice as he waved the poster in front of my face. Ever since they found out my little crush on you they always took the chance to tease me even the price of it is their dissembled body they even built a little shrine for your pictures and other information about you at our strategy room much to my embarrassment. It is fun to see my reaction they said, I shambled them I said. My face warms in embarrassment as I told him off.

"S..shut up." I said in a high-pitched voice. It's just turn that way every time they teased me about you and I became out of character and loss my cool. I snatched the new bounty poster to look at and there it seems nothing have change your smile that miraculously comforts me whenever I see it were still present despite the destruction you made and I wonder to myself. 

Will I ever see you with different emotion on your childish face?

 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Changed some event from the original story to fit on the flow of the story of this fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Warning: Grammatical error, misspelled words because I write, I edit and I post. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

 

I remember the day I finally saw you in person you are very different in your bounty poster. The glow on your face when you smile were brighter than any of the image captured by the den-den mushi and I can't take my eyes off you as I follow your every move.

We've just docked at the Shabaody Archipelago the last island of the Paradise when the news about the remaining supernova of the worst generation including your name reaches my ship.

"Isn't it great Captain, Strawhat Luffy are here as well. You can finally see the subject of your admiration." They said to me teasingly wile the others do a wolf whistle. I long get used to their teasing but there's still little part of me that feels embarrass whenever they did that.

"S..shut up." My voice came out high-pitched which caused them to laugh more and my face to reddened. I cough a little before speaking again and this time my voice came out cool, steely and authoritative like the usual.

"Shut up. I already told you guys that we came here for different reason." I told them and they got quiet as their playful antics changed into seriousness. I smirked and gave them orders which they obliged without questions. It may be my personal agenda coming here but my crew still followed me here, believing me.

As we walk through the grooves of Shabaody Archipelago we meet Urouge of the Monks of the Destruction Pirates and Killer of the Kidd Pirates fighting with each other. Sitting at one of the wooden crates I watched them amusedly with a smirk on my face, Shachi, Penguin and Bepo behind me. What an uncivilized bastard they are they can't just act how people can be? Well we can't do anything about that they're pirates after all. Suddenly X Drake of the Drake Pirates appeared between the two, stopping their clash. I whistle amusedly at them when they had walk in front of me I couldn't stop myself to comment.

"That was pretty good just now.. But Drake-ya, how many men have you killed?" I asked Drake but he just glared at me and continue to walk away I shrugged and turn to my crew.

"Come on guys, let's head to the Grove 1 Human Auction House." I said to them as I stood up and brushed off the dust on my tight blue spotted jeans and rearranged the spotted hat that has been with me since I was a kid on my head then we started to head at our destination.

Arriving at the 'Human' we search of a place to take a seat, away from the people but can still see the stage. Many different classes from the world has been arriving in hope to find a new slave for their collection. I sneered in disgust as I see them act very highly, the way they act, pirates like us can consider more human than them specially Mugiwara-ya. My train of thought has been broken when I heard the most annoying voice I've ever heard.

"There's a familiar face here. North Blue's 200 million bounty. Trafalgar Law. I've heard some pretty nasty rumors about you, darling." The annoying red haired captain purr at me. I look at him with a smirk on my face and gave him a middle finger.

"Your manners are lacking too." He sneered but I paid him no mind and turned my attention to the stage as the curtain started to pull up revealing their mark. My whole body shake in anger. I will never forgot that mark and who it belongs to, after all I've dedicated my whole life just to kill that bastard.

"Captain, look." Bepo suddenly murmured to my ear as he point toward at something. "Isn't that the Strawhat pirates?" At that I perked up and look toward the direction, all anger to my body disappeared and  true to his word there they are but it is not the whole crew Mugiwara-ya is not there. Disappointment crept up to my whole body instead as I didn't saw you there.

The program has been half way when a Tenryuubito arrived. I clenched my fist tighter just to contain my anger I just can't attack them here and sacrifice the safety of my crew no matter how much I despised anyone from the World Government they are the reason why my whole country had perished. It was all because of their greed. I looked down to control my anger not really listening at what's happening at the auction. When suddenly you came down from the ceiling and make a ruckus and punched the Tenryuubito

You'd just punched a freaking Tenryuubito the descendant of the creator of this world. I cannot believe my eyes. Your usual happy grin that I always see on your poster were now turn into an angry frown, your face were being shadowed by your bangs, your trademark strawhat were strapped behind your neck and your whole form were trembling in anger.

Just because he hurt your friend, mock him you did that for them. Instead of being afraid on what you have done I watched you with admiration. My eyes were shining with awe and even my usual emotionless face were glowing as I watch you defend your friend. What a crazy fellow you are Mugiwara-ya and by doing that my affection to you and the urge to know you more has increased.

Fighting side by side with you has been a lot more fun than I expected. You called my power weird but yours were weirder but all the fun times has its end. The news about an admiral arriving here have come to our ears and we need to flee as much as I want to be with you, to know you more but our safety comes first.

* * *

I remember the day when the news of the execution of Fire-Fist Ace had shook the world. I didn't expect you to charged at the Marineford head on, falling from the sky. I've watch your desperate move to save your brother through the visual Den-Den mushi, never stopping no matter who's on your way. I was secretly praying from the God that I'd long stop believing that you can save your big brother successfully and alive but like I was expecting the God didn't listen to me, he never listened to me. When did He listen to me?

Fire-Fist Ace has been killed in front of you, in order to save you he took the attack from Akainu that meant for you.

My own memories about my saviour flashes to me. Just like what Ace did Cora-san had sacrificed his life to save me, to free me from my illness and from Doflamingo. My irrational side decided to save you.

"Everyone, ready the ship, we're sailing to the Marineford!" I order to my men. Without asking any questions they started to move, readying the Polar Tang to submerge and sail to Marineford. 

Arriving there you had long lost your consciousness and very traumatized.

"Give me Mugiwara-ya, I'm a doctor." I shouted as soon as I arrived at the location of the war. I looked around seeing the Whitebeard's Pirates' desperation to fulfill the last order from their dead captain. It took me a lot of persuasion to let them leave you in my hands and when finally you were on my arms I feel the stillness and coldness from you. Fear erupted to my body as I feel the faint beating of your heart. I can't let you die here I shout my order to arrange the operation room and when it is ready I immediately lay you down on my operating table and it just sink in to me the reality of your situation. You were covered by your own blood.

There's a lot of blood, seeping to the bed. I couldn't move, my eyes staring at your open wound. I was frozen. As a doctor I know that it's a mortal sin to never do anything to treat your patient but the vulnerable side of me were much more stronger, seeing the subject of my admiration lying lifeless in here just enough to have a flashback about my past. Just like this I couldn't do anything to save Cora-san because I'm weak and helpless.

"Captain! Everything is set." The other doctor of my ship said to me I snapped out of my trance and took a deep breath.

No, today is different. I won't let Mugiwara-ya died. I'm not the weakling, powerless brat I was in the past. This time I have the knowledge and power to save you.

After a long hours of vigorous operation I finally get your vitals to be stable and get you away from death's door. It is only up to you if you still want to live or to surrender. Removing the gloves that I wore and throw it out on the garbage bin nearby I wipe the sweat that gather on my face and took a seat at one of the chair beside the bed. There are many apparatus connected to your body to help you.

You were groaning in your sleep, calling for Fire Fist, tears leaking down from your closed eyes. I raised my hand to your face and wipe your tears away with the pad of my thumb. I look at you softly, clearly understanding what you were feeling. I know the feeling of helplessness as someone very important to you died in front of you and risk their lives to save you. Everything, because it happened to me as well. I caress your face gently, wishing that it soothes you and calms you I leaned down and press a kissed on your forehead.

"Stay strong, Luffy-ya."


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Double Update guys!!!!! Because I'll be busy next week because we have Team Building, hopefully our class can push it. So yeaaahhh!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Same like usual. Changed some events to fit the flow of my fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Grammatical error, misspelled words because I write, I edit and I post. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

I remember the day when the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock inquired about you. An unknown painful feeling stabs me in my chest. I couldn't help but wonder what's your relationship with her.

 

When I finally deemed that you're going to be okay I left you to rest and check if there's any commotion on my deck when suddenly the Pirate Empress were on my deck talking to Shachi, Penguin and Bepo, inquiring about you. I told them that you were fine and all and she calmed down. 

 

I still remember the pointed glare she gave me as she inspect me from head to toe, sneering at me and a knowing look in her eyes. Instead of being afraid and intimidated I didn't back down on her and I give her my own steely glare. 

 

"I don't like you." She finally told me after the long staring. I raised an eyebrow at that. Jinbei suddenly appeared on my deck. I told him not to move yet but he was worried about you and what will happen if the Marines will know about your state so the Pirate Empress offer her place. Her demeanor change from her usual almighty expression into soft gentle expression as she spoke about Luffy making her feelings to me mutual.

 

"I don't like you, as well" I said quietly so that the only one who could hear me is me but it seems the Pirate Empress has a keen hearing as she glared at me and I glared back at her.

 

* * *

 

 

I remember the day when you finally regained your consciousness. We are all worried about you overdoing things. You wrecked my ship, you overpowered the human pile that were trying to calmed you down but what makes me worried is that you were hurting yourself. When you went to the forest unconsciously Jinbei followed you there and I secretly followed you there. Worried about you. 

 

I watch you behind a tree, making a havoc to the forest and call for Fire-Fist Ace-ya. It was heart breaking to hear your anguish cry it was like a sharp knife stabbing to my chest. It pains me that I couldn't do anything no matter how much I want to approach you and comfort you because it was not my place to do to that. I'm just a nobody who didn't actually know anything about you except for the informations the newspaper provides. I watched Jinbei fight you and makes you realize what matters now that your brother is dead. He makes you realize the most important things now.  

 

When you finally calm down I decided to return to my ship, there's a heavy feeling on my chest that I couldn't comprehend but instead of thinking what it was I let it go and instead check for the damage you have done to the Polar Tang. Upon arriving the Kuja Pirates were already there, preparing for a banquet because they heard you were finally awake. The Pirate Empress were the most enthusiastic on making everything perfect. When she sense that I was there she turn to me glare and sneered at me before going back to her chore with a love sick expression on her face. I cringed in disgust as I saw how she act like a love sick maiden. Ignoring her I continue my trek to my ship. There I saw Dark King Rayleigh, talking to my crew while the other were patching up the wreckage you made to my ship.

 

"Miss Trafalgar Law." He greeted upon noticing me. I nodded in acknowledgement. 

 

"What brings you here?" I asked him as I noticed him staring at me. Rayleigh-ya's stare were kind of unnerving me to be honest but I still keep an appearance as the captain. 

 

"What's your plan now?" He asked me back as he drink the sake that probably served to him by my crew. I shrugged not clearly understanding what he means. "I'm going to offer to train Luffy actually." He said instead when I didn't give him my answer. I hummed and thought to myself. 

 

That idea actually enter my mind to train myself as well. From the event that recently happened I realize that I'm still weak. The single mistake that I had made might cause someone's life. I realize that what I have today were not enough to defeat Doflamingo. You make me realized those thing. I'm going to train to be more powerful and as much as I hate having a connection to the World Government I need the position of a Shichibukai to penetrate some place that were not allowed to the regular pirates. 

 

"I need to go now." Rayleigh-ya's deep voice said to me as he stood up and patted my shoulder, whispering, 

 

"Good luck on your journey" before passing me. 

 

With new found determination I ordered my men to set sail. Some groans at my sudden decision but they still obey me. 

 

I hope that if we ever meet again I can be someone that is worthy to be standing by your side.

 

* * *

 

 

I remember the day when your name were starting to make a ruckus again after the two years of hiatus. I can finally saw your grinning face on the newspaper. 

 

It was already a year since the Battle of the Best happen. Like I said I decided to train myself, training my haki and studying another ways to use my devil fruit and of course I'm starting the quest to be one of the Shishibukai. Deciding not to enter New World yet I started to collect 100 still beating hearts of the notorious pirates that terrorized the Grand Line

 

Another year had passed when I finally become a Shichibukai. I can now finally start my plan on defeating Doflamingo but before that I need to make sure that my crew won't get into any danger. They are against of me leaving them even though they still don't know what I will do but they still want to come with me but I can't because this is my personal issue that I need to fix. The night he had killed Cora-san is the night that I promised to take Doflamingo down no matter what it cost.. 

 

I was walking to the hallway of the laboratory on the Punk Hazard when I passed two of Ceasar's men talking about something about the newspaper they were holding when I hear them utter your name.

 

"You two." I called to them, hearing my voice they flinched and turn to look at me.

 

"Y..yes, Law-san?" The two asked simultaneously.  

 

"What are you talking about?" I asked them without any beat.

 

"It's about the Strawhat Pirates. The news said that they are back." I raised my eyebrow at that I signalled my hand to give me the newspaper and the two obliged, giving it to me with a shaky hand, scanning it for a moment. The same feeling of looking at your photograph came back, those annoying skip that my heart makes were there again and the warm feeling that I long forgotten were back again just because of your single photograph. 

 

"You can go now" I dismiss the masked men and the two immediately run away from me.

 

I decided to head back to my room, closing the door I head to my side table and there took the scissor and started to snip the article that mention you and your photograph adding this piece of information to my growing collection, longing to finally see you again.

 

It's hard to admit it but the feelings I held for you were growing stronger as the time goes by. 

 


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I lied. This is not a 4 chaptered fic anymore. I don't know how many and I can't still see the ending. Gosh. But anyways., thank you for reading, reviewing, and leaving a kudos. I appreciate it a lot.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, I revised some parts from the original to fit my story so without further ado!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Grammatical error, misspelled words because I write, I edit and I post. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

I remember the day when we finally met again and you thanked me for helping you healed. That was one of the day I will never forget.

 

I'm at the Punk Hazard gathering some information for my plan on defeating Doflamingo when the G-5 have finally learn this place, I don't  expect them to be here it was probably that damn clown's fault. He was really at eased knowing that he was protected by Doflamingo. I was convincing the marines that there's nothing wrong in this island when suddenly your crew appeared with a bunch of kids on their tow. My eyes twitched at their sudden appearance as this too were unexpected but there's something that stirred inside me. If they are here it means you were here as well. I tried to look for you on the group but disappointment surge to my whole body when I didn't see you there.  When they're trying to flee I immediately activate my dome and use Takt to turn the marines's ship and deemed it unusable before doing a Shambles to your crew without their knowledge. For some reason I don't want your crew especially you to escape this island.

 

White Chase-ya was kneeling in front of me in defeat and his heart on my hand when you arrived, riding Brownbeard's alligator legs. You are with your other crewmates but your voice was the most prominent one I noticed

 

"Mugiwara-ya?!" I muttered to myself, shocked evident to my face as I look at the direction of your voice, wondering if my mind didn't do any trick.

 

"Huh?! You're..." A rather enthusiastic and familiar voice shouted from afar, I look at the direction where it came from and I saw you there, waving your hand while you hanged at Brownbeard's neck with the brightest grin I could ever see. My outer appearance looks annoyed at your sudden appearance but deep inside me I was glad to see you fine. To see a life in your eyes that what happen 2 years ago was just a nightmare but I know there's still the sorrow of losing someone important locked within the depth of your heart just waiting to be released... Just like mine. But mine were already overflowing and there's no other way to stop but to kill the man who cause this sorrow.

 

"Hey, it's you!! I remember you!" You keep shouting at the far distance as you wave your hand. "It's me. Thanks for your help that one time."  He shouted probably talking about that time when we were trying to escape the marines at the Shabaody Archipelago. I snorted inwardly at the disappointment at the thought that hr doesn't remember what I did for him. You didn't even remember my name.

 

Your crew seems gave a comment about me a and you look at them and as if you realize something you turn to my direction again.

 

'Tra.. Traffa.. Traffy!! I remember now. He helped me to escape during Whitebeard's war and he healed me too." My eyes widen slightly and my heart soar when you remember that event. I already accepted that you didn't  remember it nor know that it was me who treat you. You were already unconscious that time when we arrived and when you regain consciousness you were still not yourself but it seems you proved me wrong. I bite the inside of my cheeks and tried to fight back the blush in my face when I heard the next thing you said.

 

"He's like Jinbei, I owe him my life." He said with a sincere smile on his face. 

 

Mugiwara-ya I hate you for making me lose my composure.

 

I stilled myself, trying to gain my composure back and look directly to you.

 

"You are a strong man for having survived that, Mugiwara-ya, but let me make this clear. I was acting on a sudden whim you don't have to feel gratitude for what I did." I said to him with the most serious voice I could muster, trying not to stutter under his gaze. "You and I were both pirates. Don't forget that." I told him in finality. That's right we are both pirates and a rival and I couldn't afford to fall more deeply to you. 

 

You agreed to what I said while laughing cheerfully but what you said next left me speechless.

 

"But still I owe you my life. I won't be here if it's not because of you. Thank you very much Traffy." You said with a gentle voice as you stared directly into my eyes. At your words my heat neat erratically and I tried so hard to willed my blush away as I chew my lower lips in embarrassment.

 

Why you must always make me feel this way. I really hate you.

* * *

* * *

 

I remember the day I finally asked you for an alliance. It was all yet again a sudden decision on my part as Ceasar were now plotting something to end your crew but of course there's the side of me that longs to be with you.

 

I was again inside of Ceasar's laboratory, handing him the heart I just collected a while ago. He was talking about something as my mind were not at it at the moment. I was thinking about you and your reasons for being here in this island, making a ruckus when suddenly Ceasar said something that caught my attention.

 

"They were already dead. What a disappointment." The damn clown said with a laugh. I look at him with an expressionless face. Killed? Them? Impossible. The strawhats won't be killed like that no matter how strong you believed those Yeti Cool Brothers. Monet suddenly countered what Ceasar believe stating that we are a member of a the Worst Generation and she hinted that I quite know you personally. I hid a twitched. This damn woman were sharp as ever. Ceasar then turned to me with shocked and accusing expression, saying that it was me who told you to come here. Of course I retorted to him that if I did that I was compromising myself too. This damn idiot clown.

 

Deeming that it was already a waste of my time I stand up and bid my goodbye stating that if they want anyone's head just call me and I'll give it to them.

 

Unknown to them I'll going to commence my plan. I went immediately to where you are as I walk through this snowy part of the Punk Hazard my mind wanders to you and to your crew. If I leave you alone here Doflamingo will going to target you whether you like it or not because you discover his territory that even the Marines don't know but of course I will not let him do that. I don't care anymore whether it will ruin my plan as long as you were safe that's what matter to me the most. 

 

I saved you from the attack of the other Yeti Cool Brother and there I asked you for an alliance in guise of defeating one the Yonko but all the truth is that I'm doing this to protect you from him. 

 

"An alliance?" The cyborg beside you exclaimed he or rather she, -if I'm not mistaken the Cat Theif Nami-ya's soul were fused to the Cyborg Franky-ya's body, were trying to convinced you to decline my offer. I frown, if you declined now I couldn't protect you from Doflamingo and to top it all one of the Yonko were going after your head as well.

 

"I didn't say that we could stroll right up to one of the Yonko and win I was saying that if we follow the plan with the right order we'll have a good chance of pulling it of. What do you say Mugiwara-ya?" I tried to convinced you desperately. This is the only chance I could help you because if you declined I don't know what will happen anymore. I'm getting nervous as I can't see right to your expression.

 

"When you say one of the Yonko. Which one are you referring?" After the long silence you now then decided to speak. I smirk inwardly as I feel that your going to accept my request of alliance. 

 

When I finally said who I was after you smile widely and accept it wholeheartedly despite of the total objection of Nami-ya.

 

I told you everything about my plan. I never thought that it will cause me headache just by dealing with you and your crew's antics.

 

Despite the claim of betrayal and objection of your crew about the alliance you still stood up with your decision.

 

The first step of the plan were a success. Kidnapping Ceasar were not easy than I thought because of the surprise appearance of Vergo. Just by seeing him again the rage from that night have bubble up again inside me. He makes me remember the sorrow I felt 13 years ago when Cora-san died protecting me. 

 

Sitting at one of the corner away from the partying of the Strawhat crew and the G-5 marines along with the children and the samurai my mind wander, memories of Cora-san's last word were repeating inside my mind.

 

Just a little bit Cora-san I can finally avenged you. We will finally be free from Doflamingo's clutch and terror. The trigger that you can't pull that night, this time I will do it. 

 

But unknown to me it was not me that pulled the trigger for Cora-san  nor the one that protected you from Doflamingo. It was you, Monkey D Luffy who did that all for me. 


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Seriously. I don't know anymore. Probably 2 more chapter before that "special day" in the summary to happen.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading, reviewing and leaving a kudos. I appreciate it a lot.
> 
> The same as usual I revised some parts from the original to fit my story so without further ado!!!!
> 
> Warning: Grammatical error, misspelled words because I write, I edit and I post.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

 

I remember the day when I heard you screamed my name in mixed worried and enraged before I loss consciousness.

 

The operation were failed. Doflamingo tricked us into believing that he quited the Shichibukai. Making my blood boils in anger.

 

How dare him.

 

How dare him mock me like this. The sin of that wretched man were only increasing and I can't wait to bring him his punishment with my own two hands.

 

The three of us engaged in a fight, two versus one and I know I was loosing this battle. That damn Doflamingo strike a deal with the Vice Admiral. I did everything just to bring Doflamingo down, with my knowledge and wit even sheer force. Everything that I have been working for in thirteen years seems nothing as he defeated me easily. I never hit him all I could ever done were run. To escape from his blow. It's so frustrating.

 

I was pinned down on the ground with Fujitora's devil fruit power.

 

"You're a Tenryuubito, Doflamingo?" I asked him calmly. The man had the nerve to grin at me.

 

"That's right Law. I was one but not anymore." He said to me. "What is blood? What is fate? A few human being have a past as checkered as mine, Law." He finished it with an annoying laugh. "I'd love to share my life story to you from the day we met but alas we don't have time for that. I've still got to deal with the Strawhat crews. I can't count the number that have underestimated them and got burned." Doflamingo said in annoyance.

 

A concern feeling blooms in my chest at the mention of your crew but that concern only were only directed to you. Wherever you are I just hope you were safe and won't underestimate Doflamingo.

 

The next thing happen came in a blur. As soon as Fujitora senses something wrong I immediately escape from his clutch using my power, dragging Ceasar with me. I can't let them know that it was Nami-ya's power that they were sensing. I can't let them know that they were coming here. I did everything to divert Doflamingo's attention from them we may be in alliance but this fight is between Doflamingo and me.

 

But as usual fate was not on my side Doflamingo heard their scream and now he was targeting them.

 

"Wait Doflamingo they have nothing to do with this." I tried to stop him but he never listens he only laugh manically.

 

"Watch closely, Law. You get to see your alliance torn to shreds." I gritted my teeth in anger. Damn it I will not reach it on time. They are my responsibility at the moment and I don't know how I can ever face you if I let something happen to them.

 

But to my relief Black Leg-ya came to their rescue. A sigh of relief escape from my lips as I watch him protect his friends but all of the relief that took over me turn to dread as Doflamingo trapped Black Leg-ya with his strings. Doflamingo's grin widens as he prepared his whip. Damn it.

 

I hastily throw a log through their direction and immediately use my 'Room' to swap Doflamingo's position with the log and myself with Doflamingo's successfully diverting the attack from somewhere else.

 

Landing on the Sunny, there's no time to waste as Doflamingo still targeting us. I ask Black Leg-ya if they'd already destroyed the factory and the answer is no.

 

"We still need more time." I growled in frustration. I need to change the plan now. Doflamingo will not stop no matter what we do he will targeting not just me but also the remaining Strawhats. "Alright, take Ceasar and head to Zou right away" I ordered to them. There's no time any moment Doflamingo will attack us again.

 

"Zou?" Nami-ya screamed in confusion.

 

"I believe I gave you a vivre card leading to that island."

 

"Zou? But what about Luffy-san and the others?" Bone-ya asked me as well.

 

"As soon as we've destroy the factory we will head there as soon as we can." I said to them but it seems that they don't like my plan as they keep objecting everything I said.

 

"Absolutely not. We're waiting. We can't sail without our captain. We are the Strawhat crew." Nami-ya argue. You and your crew are really stubborn when you set something on your mind. I let out a frustrated sigh as I noticed that Doflamingo and even the Marines are preparing to attack again.

 

"Fine. You are free to stay here but don't give Ceasar." I told them as I gripped Kikoku and activating my 'Room' to divert the incoming meteorite. Tony-ya and the are now panicking as the meteorite are falling near to us in alarming pace.

 

"Traffy! We are the Swirly Hat Crew and we are ready to leave." Tony-ya and Nami-ya screamed in panic as they watched the meteorite falls down.

 

"Then get going."

 

"Hey Law." Black Leg-ya called. "I understand the need to move Ceasar away from here. I got no problem moving on now. But the operation here on Dressrosa was just supposed a waypoint. Our shared goal is in defeating Kaido, one of the Yonko." What he said next made flinched in my place. "Is it just me or are you too invested to Doflamingo." He asked suspiciously. I bit the inside of my cheek. I couldn't tell them that it was all a lie. Beating Kaido was not on my plan but because you got involve with Ceasar in Punk Hazard I was sure that Doflamingo will definitely kill you all.

 

I couldn't tell you all that it was my selfish decision to protect you.

 

"Meteor! The meteor!" The other screamed pulling me out of that nerve wracking stares of Black Leg-ya I look away from him and turn my attention to the incoming meteor.

 

"Takt." With a single flip of my finger the meteorite change it's course and landed to the floating marine ship making a loud explosion.

 

"It's the whip again!" This time it was Bone-ya who were screaming. I unsheathed my Kikoku and blocked the whip that made from Doflamingo's power.

 

"Look for a place with no clouds. Doflamingo used the string-string power" I informed them "He moves through the air throwing his strings to the clouds. He can't follow you if there's no clouds to attached his strings."

 

"Strings! So that's it."

 

Doflamingo don't think that I am through with you. I turn to Giola and took her as a hostage my Kikoku were resting dangerously on her neck. As Tony-ya prepared to Coup de burst and escape from here I decided to stay here and face Doflamingo one more time.

 

"What is the point of staying here, Law. Half of the Strawhat are still here if I take them as a hostage I'm sure the other half will go back here with Ceasar." Doflamingo said with so much trust in himself. I scoffed at his confidence.

 

"Who said that people underestimated them and burned in the end." I mocked at him and Doflamingo's eyebrow creased into a deep frown. "Unfortunately my alliance with the Straw Hat crew ends here."

 

I'm sorry Mugiwara-ya for dragging you in this mess I didn't expect this to happen. I hope you still forgive me even though I'm not here anymore.

 

"I've been preparing this for the last 13 years. Joker."

 

This is it Cora-san just you wait.

 

Dark..

 

Bang! Bang! Bang!

 

Pain...

 

Lots of pain..

 

What happen?

 

Cora-san?!

 

"Traffyyyyyyyy"

 

Mugiwara-ya? Wha-

 

"Oi Mingo! Why did you shoot Traffy?"

 

That's right I lost to him again.

 

I'm sorry Cora-san. I'm still the weakling child I was.

 

Everything that happen around me were a blurred and the only thing that registered clearly to my mind was the searing pain from the gunshot and your voice calling to me before everything fades away.

 


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another new chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> A big thanks to Beka for offering to be my Beta. It is really a big help. Thank you very much.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy Reading!!

I remember the day you said that you’ll save me. The truth is you also unknowingly saved Cora-san from Doflamingo's clutch as well. I never knew what freedom tasted like until I met you.

 

"Traffy, thank god you're alive!" You shouted so very lively while carrying the princess of the country at your side. Seeing you caught me off guard. What should I do? I already told Doflamingo that I cut all of my ties to you, but there you were barging the throne room. To top it all the factory still stood. Damn you.

 

"Mugiwara-ya, What the hell are you doing here? Have you destroyed the factory yet?” I shouted despite the kairoseki shackles sapping my energy. As usual you didn’t listen to me and you continued doing whatever you were doing.

 

"Silly Traffy. Of course I'm saving you from Mingo,” you said with a grin as you release your hold to the princess. That statement just made my frustration of the whole situation grow stronger. I'm the one who was trying to save you from this mess that I had dragged you into. It was me who got captured and at any moment I would be killed. I won't be able to save you anymore. To top it all I would never get my revenge.

 

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm ending our ties right here right now. The alliance between your crew and mine is over," I told you with a tone of finality and slight defeat.

 

"Huh? Who are you to decide that we're ending this? You can't do that! I will be the one to decide if we're ending this not you, self-centered Traffy," you shouted stubbornly. If I wasn’t currently shackled to that fucking heart seat I would’ve already face palmed at your stubbornness and logic.

 

"Who's the one being self-centered here!" I retorted, completely losing my already nonexistent cool. Dealing with you always makes me lose my composure. "With our alliance over, we're enemies once more. If you let me go, I might kill you," I said with a low voice, as I tried another tactic to make you go away.

 

"Don't move! I can't touch the kairoseki so it's really tricky to take this off," you shouted instead while the princess cheered at your side.

 

"You're not listening," I shouted. ‘Goddamit, why don't you listen to me? You're always letting your stubbornness get ahead of you. Why don't you understand the situation? Why can't you take a hint?’ I thought.

 

"Huh, what hint? Stop talking for a minute while I take this off okay," you said. I was dumbstruck. I didn't notice that I blurted out my last thought.

 

"I was telling you to get away from here. Destroy the factory then escape. Leave me here." I said in a whisper not intending for you to hear but I seemed to underestimate your hearing. 

 

"Why would I leave you? I can't leave you here. We went here together of course we're leaving here together." You said with a reassuring smile. I couldn't help but let out a frustrated sob.

 

"You don't understand. If you don't leave now Doflamingo will kill you. I can't let that happen to you. I was the one who dragged you into this mess. If you destroy the factory now and leave here, Doflamingo will not follow you. He’ll be too busy defending himself from Kaidou." I explained to you desperately, trying to convince you.

 

"Then what will going to happen to you if I leave now?" At your question I look down to avoid your gaze, your face marred with a frown and your lips tilted down. You probably figured out what will happen to me as soon as you left. You cupped my face with your calloused hand to make me look straight to you. I saw how serious your face was just like when you have something you decided to do no matter what happens. 

 

"Traff-" But before you could finish your sentence the ground started to shake, making us topple in different direction. I heard screaming, a shocked scream from you and the princess, a relieved scream from Baby 5, and a confused scream from the real king, but those screams failed to register in my mind as soon as Doflamingo mentioned the 'Bird Cage'.

 

I was stunned. Completely petrified. All of my past experiences with the Bird Cage resurfaced yet again. Bad memories. Cora-san's sacrifice. A reminder how weak and helpless I am. It was the reason why Cora-san and I failed to escape from him. Just like its name. We would become trapped birds with their wings broken unable to have our own freedom anymore.

 

"It begun. It's the Bird Cage." I muttered with a stunned expression as I watched it encircle the whole kingdom. I didn't even realize that we're now outside of the palace or someone's tapping my cheeks.

 

"Hey, Traffy. Traffy get a hold of yourself." You said worriedly as you continue to tap my cheek. I turned my gaze away from the cage and look at you instead. You had a completely worried expression on your face as you stared at me.

 

"Wha-" I muttered

 

"God. Traffy are you alright? You made me worry." You said in a relieved voice. I frowned not understanding what you were saying.

 

"You were shaking violently earlier as soon as you saw the Bird Cage." The princess explain instead. I look up to see the Bird Cage again.

 

"We're trapped." I muttered. ‘Now there's no escaping anymore. We will all die here’ I thought. I turned to look at you. My expression morphed into angry frustration. All of my efforts to save you from him were all wasted now. Everything.

 

"Idiot." I exclaimed angrily. Angry tears swelling up on the side of my eyes. "You're an idiot, Mugiwara-ya. Why? Why didn't you listen to me for once! Now it's too late. You and your remaining nakama will gonna die here as well." I screamed angrily at you, tears completely cascading down my face as I frustratingly tried to hit you with my balled fist on your chest weakly. But you caught my hand and pulled me towards you not minding the kairoseki.

 

"Didn't I tell you that I won't leave you here. I'm not gonna let you die here. You saved me back then. Now it's my turn to save you. So don't worry and trust me." You said to me gently, your arms wrapped securely on my torso. "I will beat Mingo's ass for you." You told me with a confident smile on your face. I couldn’t help but scoff at your confidence, but those words calmed me down for some reason. Funny how ironic it is. All this time it was me who was desperately trying to save you, but it become the opposite. I let out a small smile.

 

"You reckless idiot." I muttered but the only answer I got from you is your infuriating, annoying laugh that somehow I came to love.

 

The moment got ruined when Doflamingo appeared on the broadcast television all throughout the country

 

"It's killed or to be killed. You don't have time to be indecisive!! Even as you hesitate, people will fall and your homes will burn around you" Doflamingo announced. Shit. Now there's really no escape it's not only the Donquixote Family who're after us but also the whole people trapped in this country.

 

"You're always playing dirty, you scum." I growl disgustingly to Doflamingo's image on the broadcast monitor. No matter what happens he was planning to kill us all. I was so busy glaring and cursing at Doflamingo's image that it caught me off guard when you suddenly shouted.

 

"You can't cry yet. I won't let soldier-guy die! So you stay safe too. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the mera-mera no mi you wanted but instead.. I swear I'll beat Mingo's ass for you as well. So stay close to my crew, got that?" You really are reckless, stubborn idiot that doesn't have any sense of danger. Even if there's only a low chance of defeating Doflamingo you're still confidently declaring that you will beat him. I was frowning at you when I realized the other consequence of my actions that I failed to take account into.

 

"Do you understand what you were doing, Mugiwara-ya?" I asked. "Our plan was to leave Doflamingo alive and force him into conflict with Kaido. Now, if you defeat him here and we successfully destroy the factory. All of Kaido's fury of losing his Smile supply will be directed to us. We will be the one forced into head-on conflict with the Yonkou, Kaido." I explained. 

 

It was the plan that I improvised for our alliance. It also was my plan B if my original plan didn't work. It works both ways. If ended up getting killed without damaging Doflamingo, I knew for sure Kaido would kill him instead. In the end the slight assurance that no matter what my plan would mark the end of Doflamingo made me not worry over my possible death. It may be a frustrating end for me, but the knowledge that he would be buried six feet under was enough for a little comfort.

 

"We can think about that stuff later. Take a good look on this country. You think I can stop now?!" You answered angrily. The anger was not directed at me but at the man who caused all of this. "And it's not just for this country. Didn't I tell you that I will save you? I won't let you die here. Never." The firm determination that burns in your eyes, the fierce yet gentle voice and expression you used as you patted my cheek gently made my head spin and my cheeks burn as those unknown emotions that only happened when I'm around you eat my insides again.

 

"Do whatever you want." I snarled instead, but it has no bite in it just pure annoyance. I wasn’t annoyed at you but at myself for losing my cool again.

 

"Now then." You said with a grin, it always amused me how you can change your emotion that easily. "Let's get out of here and go where Mingo is." You grinned while wrapping your arm around Zoro-ya while the other one went around my neck.

 

"Wait, remove my restraints first!" I demanded.

 

"They will come off sooner or later." You shrugged instead.

 

"Like hell they will!" I shouted in annoyance.

 

"So what's our route then?" Zoro-ya asked calmly.

 

"Straight ahead." Wait. Don't tell me..

 

‘Oh God please don't tell me it is what I was thinking.’ I prayed in my head.

 

"You're not going to jump down?" The princess asked worriedly. Fucking no. Please no. Sometimes I wonder why I always pray to him if he never listens. I'm such an idiot sometimes.

 

"You just wait Doflamingo!!" You shouted very loudly as you jump down from the King's Plateau.

 

"Kyaaaaaahh!" I squeaked indignantly as we fall down fast. ‘Damn you Mugiwara-ya. I swear I'm getting back for this.’

 

You inflated yourself to cushion our fall. There was a moment of silence as I felt two pair of eyes staring at me belonging to Zoro-ya and you.

 

"Don't fucking utter a fucking single word. You heard nothing." I spat out with as much venom as I could muster. I felt my cheeks warming up in embarrassment. ‘I have a fucking reputation to maintain. Goddamit.’

 

"Woah didn't expect that from you." Zoro-ya chuckled amusedly as if that fall was nothing. He immediately regained his balance while I'm here slumped on your shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

 

"Fuck you." I sneered at your first mate but the bastard only chuckled. The nerve. "Mugiwara-ya, once I get out of these fucking kairoseki shackles I swear before you can beat Doflamingo's ass I will kill you first." I turned my anger to you still embarrassed at what happened after all it was your fault. 

 

Staring at me with wide, surprised eyes and face slightly tinted red, you tried to open your mouth but no words came out. The two of us engaged in a staring match which made my embarrassment increase tenfold.

 

Have I ever mention how much I hate you for making me lose my composure all the time?

 


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, hey!! How are you guys!!! Here's another chapter //
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by Beka. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

 

I remember the day when I finally told you the reason I’m risking my life just to kill Doflamingo. That was the first time I saw you with that kind of expression. It was a mixed of rage, disbelief, and something I couldn't understand.

 

As soon as you noticed where we landed you immediately composed yourself, but there's still the telltale of pink dusting your cheeks.

 

"We picked a nasty place to land," you gasped in surprise as you stood up and re-adjusted me on your shoulder.

 

"I'm really going to kill you once I get out of these damn shackles," I threatened again but it fell on deaf ears. Zoro-ya reprimanded you that everything in here is a nasty place and I couldn't help but to agree with him.

 

"Everyone here is our enemy. Now let's run." Zoro-ya shouted as he dashed off in different direction.

 

"Zoro!! Not that way." You reminded him and you ran in another wrong direction. A vein popped on my forehead.

 

"Not that way either, Mugiwara-ya!" I yelled and you only laughed making me huff in irritation. I couldn't wait to get out of these restraints so I could bash your head into the ground. 

 

As soon as we started in the correct direction, enemies began to attack us including the Donquixote officers and main fighters. We were caught by them for a while but that didn't stop you. You successfully slipped away with the help of Zoro-ya.

 

Not only were Doflamingo's men after us. Marines were also trying to capture us led by Fujitora. Zora-ya was clashing with the admiral when suddenly the ground shook again, making many men and women panic as the huge, stone body of Pica emerged.

 

"Now.. Any fools who stand against our family can answer to me," Pica roared with his high pitched voice. You stared at him for a second before bursting into laughter. I'm already getting used to your reactions to every unusual thing you found funny and choose not to react as it would only waste my energy. You kept laughing despite the warning our enemy gave, not caring about anything at all until Pica lost his cool and started to attack, slamming his giant fist on us. The pressure from Pica's attack blew us away, landing on the plaza. Then both of us ended sprawled on the ground while Zoro-ya landed on his foot. 

 

I really started to get jealous of Zoro-ya. If I wasn’t in these shackles, I wouldn’t be put in embarrassing positions everytime we were blown away.

 

"Straw Hat," a voice called from behind. The owner of the voice was tall, blond curly haired man and what the fuck. He was shining. Fucking weird.

 

"Ahh.. Cabbage!" You exclaimed. Right, leave it to you to actually know a weird guy like him. But the guy were no longer focused to you as he was now looking at Zoro-ya and then to me.

 

"You must be ‘Pirate Hunter’ Zoro and Trafalgar Law. Give me back my popularity you 'Worst Generation'" He growled at me before swinging his sword at my neck with so much vengeance that the ground cracked, and if not for your quick reflexes, I'm sure my head would have been rolling away.

 

"What are you doing?! Traffy's one my crew now," you said angrily at him. I quickly denied your statement, but my objection just passed through one ear to the other to my annoyance. Again. 

 

"What? You still got a grudge against me?" You asked him. But the weird bastard said that he no longer have any grudges on your crew as he was save by Long Nose-ya now being addressed as 'God' Usopp for some reason.

 

"Ah, yes.. Trafalgar. This is your hat right? I found it lying outside the colosseum. Why don't I put it back on you? Come on stick your head out now. Don't be shy." The “Cabbage” guy turned to me with a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes as he brandished his sword.

 

"You just want to chop it off!" I shouted and I frown as I saw him holding my hat. It left a bitter taste in my mouth; I don't like anyone touching my things especially that hat. It is a special thing for me. 

 

"Don't go touching someone else's hat. Give it back to me. I don't like it when someone touches my hat." I growled at him. But the weird bastard only waved it in front of me, making me lose my patience. I swore to put this guy on the second place of the list of who I'm going to kill when I got out of the shackles, of course you were on the top. No matter how much I growled at the weird bastard he only kept waving it at me. I was unable to do anything, and I turned my head to look at you only to see you watching us with a weird expression that made my heart skip a beat.

 

"Oi, Mugiwara-ya don't just go watching us here. Get my hat away from him," I ordered not paying any attention to the skipping of my heart. Caught off guard, you did what I told you, snatching my hat away from him.

 

"Hey, Traffy said give it back to her," you said to the weird bastard as you snatched my hat away from him. The weird bastard looked stunned as did Zoro-ya. As soon as you retrieved my hat, you turned to me with a smile and kneeled down in front of me. You swiped away a strand of my hair that fell over my eyes before placing the hat on top of my head. I couldn't take my eyes off of you as you gently arranged my hat. I could feel the heat rise on my cheeks as you smiled at me.

 

"Here you go. I think it is important to you as well,” you stated in wonder as your hand unconsciously reached up to your straw hat.

 

"T..Thanks. Yeah it is indeed very important to me,” I answered as I finally got the strength to look away from you. A small smile crept up to my face. 

 

This hat is very important to me. It is from Cora-san after all. The last gift he gave to me. However, at that time we didn't know that it will be the last. At the memory of Cora-san the bubbly feeling I got from you were replace to anger that I feel towards Doflamingo. Everything was his fault

 

"I do not have the time to watch you two flirt around." The weird guy stated suddenly making our heads snap towards him.

 

"W..what?" The both of us sputtered at his words.

 

"I said I have things I need to do rather than watch you two flirt." He repeated.

 

"We are not flirting." I shouted to him as I turned to you for support but instead of a denial on your face. I saw you blushing and looking anywhere except at me. I let out a breathy gasp and the heat that was on my cheeks earlier came back tenfold. I heard Zoro-ya chuckle and I turned to him with a glare to hide the embarrassment I felt.

 

"Anyways I came here to tell you that I will repay my debt to your crew by taking Doflamingo's head. So go hide somewhere safe." The weird bastard stated with so much confidence that it reeked. His idiotic statement snapped us back to reality.

 

"No. I will be the one who will beat Mingo. I have to repay Rebecca for buying me lunch." I felt anger and irritation at your declaration.

 

"Was your whole battle based on food?" I shouted instead to hide the ugly feeling that I feel. There was a bitter feeling inside me that felt disappointed because you told me that it was for me. As if you sensed my feelings you added something in a low voice.

 

"And especially for Traffy." You said softly to me erasing the bitterness I felt and replacing it with a fluttering feeling. I looked away to hide the blush that was forcing its way on my cheeks. You and the weird bastard started to argue but I couldn't care less as I tried to calm my heart down.

 

"Come on, Traffy. Let's leave that weirdo." You whispered to my ear as you lifted me up to your shoulder and left the weird bastard doing a monologue by himself.

 

As soon as we got away with the weird bastard, another weirdo appeared stating about a grudge that now forgotten because of Long Nose-ya just like the weird bastard, Cabbage.

 

"You've found yourself all kinds of new, awkward friends," Zoro-ya stated with a sweat drop.

 

"The colosseum was just full of weirdos." And that I couldn't help but to agree with you. Many people were appearing and proclaiming that they would defeat Doflamingo.

 

‘Mugiwara-ya what kind of trouble did you get into to suddenly have these weirdos appearing from nowhere' I thought as people keep appearing from nowhere.

 

"Then how about you all come along and back us up," Zoro-ya suggested.

 

"Don't be an idiot! I will take Doflamingo's head." They said in unison.

 

"These guys are hopeless. They are all too stubborn,”  Zoro-ya said in defeat. 'Just like your captain.' I added in my head.

 

"Give it a rest already. I already said I'm going to beat up Doflamingo myself," You stated with finality and that prompted another verbal argument between you and those weirdos. The weirdos each proclaimed their reason why they want to take Doflamingo's head. As the enemies approaches us, the weirdos recognized them as some of the former toys underground and stated that they don't have any shame for attacking us. Their attention were now on them and you took it us a chance to get away from them.

 

As you ran away from them you suddenly halted when you saw a black bull. Another weirdo. Why would a bull lounging here in the middle of the battlefield? It should be running away, trying to escape, not that it can go anywhere.

 

"Huh? Ucy?" You called and to my surpised it responded to you. "Hey, Ucy! It's me!!" You called again with a smile and when the bull recogniced you your smile get bigger. I should have expect that. Of course you will know something like that. I shouldn't have been surprised. I'm so done with you and your surprises.

 

"Hey Zoro! Come on jump in." You called to your first mate as soon as we were on top of the bull, and Zoro-ya followed. Now the bull was the one doing the running and I must say it was more comfortable than being slumped on your shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

 

The run on top was not very easy. The weirdos are now catching up to us, there are two who are riding with us and they wouldn't budge at all no matter how many times you push them away, enemies are attacking us. 

 

Especially Pica. He was using his devil fruit power to crush us but you smartly dodged it, climbing up almost impossibly on Pica's arm and when he noticed you there he prepared to attack us again. At the same time you took a stance for attacking as well using your "Grizzly Magnum' to destroy the head. Then, Zoro-ya noticed that it was only a piece of rock you destroyed not Pica’s real body. He pointed at the real Pica emerging infront of us. Pulling out a giant sword, he twisted his body to swing the large sword at us not giving the black bull any chance to dodge. Inches before it hit us you jumped off the bull's back. You carried both the bull and the riders and dodged the attack easily as if the combined weight of the bull and its passenger were nothing.

 

"I'm going on ahead,” you shouted before climbing up the bull again.

 

"Right!! Leave this to me," Zoro-ya responded as he clashed swords with Pica. Leaving Pica and Zoro, the race to where Doflamingo was resumed. 

 

I watched the battle in front of me. The weirdos whom we met had a reason why they wanted to fight with Doflamingo. It could be to repay a debt, for their justice, popularity, honor, for the true king of this country, or for the person they called as 'God', but all of that was very small compared to my reason. 

 

This battle had started because of a 13 year old grudge. Their reasonings are nothing compared to mine. Everything was for Cora-san. This battle was my only chance to have my revenge, but I knew all of this wouldn’t be possible without you. My plans were flawed and it was proven when I faced Doflamingo and was beaten by him and then you promised me that you will defeat Doflamingo for me. You did it without a moment of hesitation not even asking my reasons.

 

"Hey, Mugiwara-ya." I called in a soft voice enough for you to hear me. I had decided to tell you my reasons. "You have to listen to me for a second." I continued, earning your attention. 

 

You turned your head to look at me curiously. I bit my lips nervously. This will be the first time that I would tell someone about this. Not even my crew knew about it or him. "I'm prepared to face the consequences." As those words left my mouth I could see your face twitch, a sudden glimpse of fear and some pain flashed in your eyes as soon as you understood what I was trying to imply. 

 

I frowned. I wouldn't deny it because I was already determined. I wouldn’t back away. I'd waited for so long for this to happen. I trained to get stronger. I did dirty things just to earn the reputation I have right now. For the last 13 years, all I did was plan. I endured everything just to be here. 

 

You just stared at me despite the pain and fear in your expression. You didn't utter any objection or protest instead understanding dawned on your face. A part of me felt grateful knowing that no matter what I still had someone who will support me till the end even though that someone was just someone I dragged into this mess I created. 

 

"The plan I suggested was my way of trying to take out Doflamingo indirectly. To be honest this wasn't my actual plan. My plan was my way to protect you from Doflamingo for discovering one of his secret labs," I continued.

 

"Why?" You asked and I didn’t have an answer for that question. No matter how much I thought about it. No answer would come to mind.

 

"I don't know. It's all on whim. I don't even know what's happening to me whenever I'm with you." I answered. 'And it is all your fault.' I added in my mind. I only heard a chuckle from you.

 

"Silly Traffy. You didn't have to do that. I can protect myself. I'm strong," you said with a wide grin easing the tension from earlier. I let out a deep sigh as I stared at you with a small smile on my lips. You really are imposible.

 

"Anyways, the real reason why I am here is because I want to get back at him in person. I failed once already, but this time I'll get him for sure." I calmed myself, preparing to tell the story of the man I was fighting for. The reason why I was there. 

 

"Thirteen years ago. A man I dearly cared for was murdered by Doflamingo. His name was Corazon. A former chief officer of the Donquixote Family..." I paused for a moment as I feel the familiar shake on my voice and the quiver of my lips. I shut my eyes to calm myself and force the tears that threatened to leak out from my eyes. Even after many years have past, just the mention of Cora-san's name was enough for me to lose control of these emotions I'm trying to hide.

 

"Eh?! One of his crew? He killed one of his nakama?" You asked in a mixture of confusion and shock.

 

"That's right. I owed him my very life. And he was Doflamingo's own little brother." A gasp left your mouth as you stared at me not believing the last bit information that I told you. The emotion that you saw on my face was enough for you to believe it. Your face contoured in shock and anger.

 

"That damn Mingo." You hissed under your breath. "Did he not know the importance of brothers?" You asked in disbelief. I'm sure at this moment you are remembering your own brother that died two years ago. It left me guilty for making you remember him, but before I could ponder more on that guilt, I heard you call me.

 

"Hey, Traffy. This Cora-san? Was he really important to you?" You asked weakly your voice was filled with sadness and something that I couldn't pinpoint as if you were hurting but not. The little smile you gave me was filled with pain too. I nodded, mumbling a quiet “very much” still trying to understand the emotions you were showing to me. 

 

"I see. Then another reason to beat Mingo's ass." You declared with a small smile before looking away from me. I stared at the back of your head, wide eyes and mouth slightly agape as realization and understanding hit me. The emotions you had showed me are those.. Don't tell me..

 

Mugiwara-ya, were you perhaps jealous of Cora-san?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. Happy Holiday ~


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I’d just sneak posting this very late update in between doing my task in my committee, hurray for being in a research committee. Sorry for the long wait so without further ado, here’s the update.
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to thank my beta, Beka for adding a very good line and insight here that I overlooked.
> 
>  
> 
> Same warning. I own nothing.

 

I remember the day when we met Doflamingo face to face again. Even though it was just a string puppet of him but seeing Doflamingo with his arrogant and confident smirk plastered on his face made my blood boil in anger. I swore when I saw his real body, I would erase that smirk of his along with his face until nobody could recognize him.

   
After we part ways with Zoro-ya we continued on our way to where Doflamingo was, facing enemies as the other bunch of weirdos were making are journey into some kind of race. You, the eternal child, refused to be beaten. The little childish part of me was also rooting for you to win, but the more mature part of me was berating you to stop all of this nonsense. I wanted you to be serious and get to Doflamingo already.

  
“Uuughh, I was sure that I’ve taken a shortcut but everyone is catching up,” you said in frustration. I muffled a groan and just slumped myself on the bull’s back. I was getting more and more frustrated with my situation. Those damned shackles were preventing me from doing anything. I triggered this war for fuck’s sake and yet I was completely useless.

 

I looked in your direction, and I could still see the hardened expression you wore when I told you about Cora-san. Ever since I told you about him you were quiet, that was very out of character for you and I wasn’t used to it. I was more used to your energetic, loud, and cheeky self. I almost didn’t realize that I was clutching the back of your shirt tightly until you turned to look at me with a concerned expression.

  
“What is it, Traffy?” you asked with very uncharacteristic concern. Then your eyes widened slightly and you reached for my hand that was currently clutching your shirt to encase it on your stronger and more calloused hand. The very same hands that caused so much destruction, and yet they were holding mine with utmost care.

 

“Don’t worry, Traffy. I promise that I will beat Mingo for you and for your Cora-san so please stop making that face,” you said as you looked at me with those pain filled eyes. I wondered what expression I was making for you to look at me like that, but before I could ask what you meant you turned away from me again

.  
“Hey! Stop aiming at Ucy!!” you shouted angrily. With a frown maring my face, I stared at our entwined hands and tried to squeeze it. I jolted when I felt you squeezing back.

 

“I said stop aiming at Ucy!!” you repeated again as if holding my hand in the middle of a battlefield and making my inside swirl were natural.  
  


“Don’t you lay a finger on Straw Hat Luffy, ya pansies!!” someone shouted from behind before hitting the enemies mercilessly.  
   
“Huh?! Who’s that?” you asked to no one as the newcomer laughed boisterously.  
   
“Hey, don’t act like that!! We fought in the same block! I’m C-Block contestant, Kerry Funk.”

 

Great. Just great. Another weirdo from the coliseum. After the newcomer introduced himself he stated that he was grateful for God Usopp, again with the ‘God’, and decided to help us out. I had a very bad feeling about it and him in general, but as soon as he stated something about the shortcut you immediately believed him.  
   
“All right. Time to leave cabbage and the others in the dust!!”  you said enthusiastically. You may believe what he was telling us but not me, call it a woman’s instinct I just didn’t feel right about that guy. As you follow his directions, I caught him smirking. I knew it.

 

“Mugiwara-ya, you shouldn’t trust this guy,” I warned. My advice was once again ignored. If you just listened to me most of the mess on both Punk Hazard and in Dressrosa could have been avoided, but I guess if you actually followed any of my plans or advice I’d have died of shock.

 

“We’ll be fine, Torao, with this shortcut we’ll get to Mingo real soon,” you replied. I let out a exasperated sigh. If only I didn’t have those shackles restraining me and my ability I would've already dismembered him and attached his limbs on those annoying plateaus. Speaking of my inability to do something, my irritation and frustration grew even more. I snatched my hand from your hold, making you look at me with a questioning frown.

  
“Oi, Mugiwara-ya. When are we getting these restraints off of me?” I complained. “If we keep this up I might be asking Doflamingo to kill me.” Much to my annoyance you just smiled at me nonchalantly.

  
“Don’t worry about that, Torao. It’ll work out somehow. Let’s just keep going, okay,” you said with a smile and tried to reclaim my hand, but I swatted your hands away making you pout.

  
“Where does that confidence coming from? Head back to the last plateau. We’re going to search for the key. We either win this or die. Do you get that?!” I gritted but you just smile brightly and reached to poke the middle of my creased eyebrows. I blinked in surprise before exploding in to a bright red.

  
“What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?” I questioned angrily, gripping your rubbery wrist. You just shrug and laugh.

  
“Shishishishi. You should stop frowning like that or else you’re going to grow wrinkles just like Dadan,” you said with a bright smile before turning your sight on the way again. You tried to reach for my hand again and this time I let you entwine our hands.

 

“Stop sulking, just trust me and my nakama. If Doflamingo attacks us, then I’m going to protect you,” you proclaimed in a cheery voice, but I could hear the slight seriousness on it. I felt you squeeze my hand reassuringly and in that moment my irritation and frustration disappeared replaced with a calm feeling.  
   
“There’s the shortcut, Straw Hat, head on inside. We’ll stay here and guard the entrance,” the Kerry-guy shouted and you thanked him. I really don’t like him. His face screams suspicious.  
   
The two hitchhikers at the back were so busy shouting praise at him that they didn’t notice the high pillar and hit their heads, resulting in them falling down. You and I stared at them with a incredulous look.  
   
“They fell off… What were they even after?” the two of us said in unison. There was a moment of silence before we continued our way.  
   
“Right!! Let’s keep on going without them!! Go, Ucy!” you shouted at the bull and as if the bull could understand you it answered back.

 

“Onward to the Sunflower Field.” I glance back and saw the poor two trying to catch up on us. However, the bull was going faster, and they were left behind  
   
‘Pururururururu.’ There’s a familiar ringing that resonates through the wall.

  
“Hey, Torao that’s your Den-Den Mushi.” I reached for the snail in my pocket with my free hand and gave it to you.

  
“Here, answer it.”  The snail was snatched from me and it made a familiar ‘ka-chunk’ noise indicating that the call connected.

  
“Hello? This is Luffy! The man who’s going to be the Pirate King.” I look at you with a mixed of disbelief and amusement at the way you answered the snail phone. You are the only one I knew that answered the phone like that.  I chuckled silently.   
   
“Hello, Luffy. It’s me.” At the familiar voice I straightened my position.

  
“Robin!” you shouted in shock.  
  


“We’re at the plateau you left behind a while ago. Where are you?” the voice from the den-den mushi asks.  
  


“Right now? We’re on the first level of the mountain, but we’re heading straight for the Sunflower Field,” you answered  
  


“The Sunflower Field? That’s the fourth level. Viola found the keys to Traffy-chan’ s restraints!” I flinched in surprise as my eyes widened. Finally. I could finally remove those annoying restraints.  
  


“Nico-ya Get them here at once! What do you need me to do?” I shouted desperately. Knowing that I can finally be free I felt impatient. The voice that answered back didn’t belong to Nico-ya.

  
“Hello, Everyone. This is Leo of Tontatta Tribe. I’m going to take Rebecca-sama, the big chicken human and Robiland to you as fast as I can.”

 

‘Tontatta? That’s right those are the believed fairies of the people from Dressrosa,’ I thought.  
  


“Let’s meet up soon in the Sunflower Field.” It was Nico-ya’s voice again but before I could inquire about the keys again, you spoke again. I tried not to growl in frustration, instead I tried to claim back my hand, but your grip tightened keeping our hands together.

  
“How are you guys going to catch up with us?”  you asked curiously.

 

“Explanations can wait, we’ll see you there.” It was the Tontatta’s voice again and with that the line was cut off and the snail begun to sleep.  
  


“You see? It worked out. You should just put your trust in us more and everything’s going to be fine,” you said cheerily as you stroke my hand with your thumb.

  
“That’s pure coincidence,” I said looking away. This group never ceased to amaze me. They kept making miracles. Then suddenly I noticed the state of the place where in.

 

“More to the point, look at this place.” I said suspiciously, in turn you scanned the area as well.  
  


“Huh? It’s a complete dead end! And what’s with the water?” you asked to no one. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. It must be the work of that Kerry-guy.

  
“There’s no more than a slanted well. Did you really think that there will be a shortcut to the top?” At the newcomer’s voice my head turned to the side sharply as well as yours and there, standing was Doflamingo.  
  


“Mingo!” you growled his name with so much venom leaking at the tone.  
   
“Looks like the weaklings have started to work together… Doflamingo!!” I growled between gritted teeth.  
   
“Fufufufu. Looks like your handcuffs will be coming off, eh, Law?” Doflamingo questioned rhetorically in amusement which just made more furious.  
   
“Damn you, Doflamingo.” Balling up my free hand into a fist is the only thing I could do for now, and it left a bitter taste in my mouth. I was useless in that situation.  
   
“What are you doing here?” you asked angrily as you stretched your arm to attack Doflamingo, but it didn’t hit him as he stopped it with his own hand.  
   
“I’m here to help you, I don’t know how you managed to fall for such a pathetic trap. You call this a shortcut?” Doflamingo mocked, amusement still clear on his face. He raised his other hand flick his point finger.  “Tamaito” and aimed for the bull.

  
“UCCYY!!” you screamed at Ucy in worry as the bull started to tip off.  
   
“Forget the bull, Mugiwara-ya.” I screamed as you fall in the water with a pain grunt, while I still remain on the bull’s back  
   
“You’re not taking this seriously at all, Straw Hat,” Doflamingo said as he walked slowly toward us, the clicking from the heel of his shoes were loud in the closed well.

 

“Pathetic! At this rate, anyone could kill you idiots off!” At every insult he throw to us my anger just intensified, my anger at him and at my pathetic state as well.  
   
“Hang in there, Ucy,” you panted weekly beside my ear. I realized that the water here was from the sea that’s why you were getting weak. Damn it kept ringing in my head.

.  
“All those people outside were desperately trying to take my head. It’s impressive you managed to gain so many allies in a situation like this.” He was standing and looking down at us.

 

“I’ve had my eye on that special ability of yours ever since the ultimate war. But what’s the use when you yourself are an idiot? Why did you choose this boy, Law? You were meant for so much than this.” I clicked my tongue angrily, knowing where this was going. It was my past that I desperately tried to forget.  My past that Cora-san desperately tried to save me from. When I could feel nothing except for the loathing at the world.

 

“Even as a child you were more ruthless, more cunning. Do you deny it?” Doflamingo continued. I could feel your worried and surprised eyes on me but I couldn’t meet yours as I focus my glare at Doflamingo as his next words anger me more.

 

“Who turned you into such a soft, worthless mess?”  
   
“Shut up! I have no intention of becoming like you! I was saved!” I told him, but Doflamingo only laughed.  
   
“By my little brother, Corazon, you mean? If you haven’t gone soft then why are you still dying here in such a pathetic way? If you haven’t went with that idiot little brother of mine, then you wouldn’t be in this pathetic situation,” Doflamingo said still with that annoying mocking voice of his.  
   
“STOP MOCKING CORA-SAN. HE IS NOTHING LIKE YOU! YOU DEVIL!” I screamed angrily at him. I could feel the veins in my forehead throbbing in my rage. No one insults Cora-san in front of me.

  
“Traffy...” I heard you calling my name weakly. I suppressed the pathetic sob that tried to come out my mouth. That was not the time to show my weakness.

  
“Fufufufufu.” Doflamingo laughed without a care and raised his hand again, “Pathetic. You and Corazon are both pathetic. I will end your miserable life here just like what I did to your beloved Cora-san, Law.” Before he could flick his finger someone stab him from behind preventing him from attacking me. It was the two hitchhikers from before. The attack seems nothing to Doflamingo and started to laugh as his body turned into strings.  
   
“Just a double,” I muttered angrily. Of course that man won’t waste his time to personally go to us. That damn man was probably treating us like weaklings that don’t deserve his presence.  
   
“I don’t really get what’s going on but let’s pull them out,” the pair said as they pulled you out first, but when they turn to me to help me back on my feet you stop them.  
  


“Don’t touch her,” You said in a calm voice as you regain your energy back. You kneeled beside me and held my shoulder to pull me up carefully then lift me up on your shoulder. I let out a surprised squeak as I flailed my arms in protest

  
“What the hell are you doing, Mugiwara-ya?” I asked in both surprised and anger.  I didn’t find these sudden whims of yours funny anymore. We had more serious matters at hand.  
   
“Thanks for helping us,” you said at the two instead of answering me. They started to squeal like idiots before noticing the lower body asking if they actually took Doflamingo out.  
   
“Oi, Mugiwara-ya, put me down.” Not liking being ignored I started to struggle at your hold, but you kept a firm hold on my back, instead I lashed out directing my frustration at the two in front of us.

 

“And you two fools there, that was a fake; it wasn’t the real Doflamingo. Did you come here to laugh at us?” As soon as I finished my question, they quickly denied it and told us what really happened outside. That Kerry-guy tricked us, I knew it, and then suddenly Doflamingo appeared and attacked him.

‘Serves him right. If I ever saw him I will personally kill him for cornering us here.’ I thought.  
   
“Anyways Straw Hat, Trafalgar. You two have fallen behind; the others are already at the second level.” The two said. You growled angrily and hoisted me up on your back.  
   
“Traffy, are you calm now?” You turned to me, the growl from before not present, but your tone was the same one you used when we were talking about Cora-san.  
   
“Mugiwara-ya...” Before I could finish what I’m saying you shake your head.  
   
“Not now, Traffy. Tell me everything when we finally beat Doflamingo, okay,” you said with a small smile as you bumped the side of your head with mine gently. I nodded my head.

 

“Alright. This shortcut was meant to take us to the Sunflower Field ahead of them all. If there’s no way out here then I can just make a way. Up, right?” you said with a glint of mischievousness in your eyes.

 

You turn at the two and said, “Take care of Ucy for me.” The two nodded, happy that you trust them to take care of the bull then you stretch your arm to pick my Kikoku up on the ground.

 

“Hold on tight Traffy.” With that you blew on your thumb and your hand got bigger before covering it with armament haki. Using your ‘Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun’ you destroyed the ceiling.  
   
“It really turned into a shortcut,” the two said in surprise, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

  
“We’re going ahead.” And with that you jumped up to the hole you just created. Outside was chaos, enemies are everywhere, the citizens are running in fear and the weirdos from the coliseum were scattered, fighting enemies.  
   
“Mingo!! I’m coming for you got that!” you growled angrily at the direction where Doflamingo is.  
   
As we started to go to the top my mind wandered at what I have agreed with you. How could I ever tell you that Cora-san was not just a father figure?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My once a week update will resume when my freaking requirement is done. It’s an IMC competition, a class effort against other class section. Wish us luuuucccckk!!!!


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another months had passed. Sorry I'm just busy with my grad next month, ya know the usual taking care of requirements and the likes. 
> 
> I feel like I'm dragging this Dressrosa arc. sigh. I'll gonna end this soon and will moving forward to Fem!LawLu development. I hope you won't leave till then.
> 
> UNASHAMED PLUGGING: I have a new fic entitled 'Together for Always' it's an ASL with Whitebeard Pirates fic. Hope you read that as well. Thank you.
> 
> THIS FIC WAS BETA-ED BY BEKA. 
> 
> Now without further ado.

 

I remember the day when I was finally free from those shackles that hindered me from fighting. It was time for me to join the battle and face Doflamingo again. I swore that this time I wouldn't be beaten again.

When we were finally on track again, enemies started to swarm us, intending to make us fall, but you just beat them without exerting any effort. However, we were still far away from where Doflamingo was. Running by foot in that case was not enough if only Doflamingo hadn't shot Ucy with his strings, tch.

"Hey, Straw Hat Luffy," called the annoying blonde from earlier.

"Hop on." He tilted his head to show us the free space behind him. Cavendish, if I'm not be mistaken, was riding on a white horse. Where the hell did he even get that horse?

"Cool, Thanks Cabbage," you said and lifted me up on the horse before you. Cavendish or was his name is Cabbage, never mind, was in front while I'm behind him and you take your place behind me. When you finally positioned yourself comfortably, you held me by the waist and leaned me on your chest. I could feel the heat rise on my cheek as I feel the fast beating of your heart.

"I can't believe you two. We're on the battlefield and yet both of you act like as if you're on a date," Cabbage said with a shake of his head, voice sounding clearly not amused. At his words my cheeks exploded in both embarrassment and anger.

"Stop with your nonsense. We don't act like that," I growled dangerously, eyes narrowing.

"That's right. Traffy and I are not dating," you agreed and looked away, cheeks flushing at what you added in what you thought a whisper. "Not yet."

My eyes widened and I whipped my head towards you. Clearly that was not intended to be heard, but I and as well as Cabbage heard it clearly as he whipped his head towards you as well, eyes wide just like mine were.

"W..what?" I stuttered as I felt that annoying skip of my heart again.

"What?" you questioned back with flushed cheeks and mouth agape.

"What did you say?" I asked again without a stutter this time.

"N..nothing," you said looking anywhere not at me.

"Anyways, Cabbage let's go to where that Mingo is," you shouted, changing the subject.

"You two are impossible." Cabbage sighed in frustration. He motioned his horse to move again before turning his head to look at me, leaning down face to face at me; he stared directly at my eyes before whispering, "Good luck, Miss Law."

I blinked my eyes trying to decipher what he meant, when suddenly I was tugged rather harshly to your chest as I could hear you growl.

"Oi, Cabbage. Eyes on the road not on Traffy," you chided childishly, but Cabbage just waved his hand.

'What was your problem anyway?' I thought to myself.

"Whatever. Anyways, listen Straw Hat, I'll slice through the wall and create a new path," Cabbage said as he readied his sword.

"Then I'll send any enemies flying," you said like it was the best plan ever. Cabbage nodded and turns his head toward us.

"We'll head straight up to the third level in one go," Cabbage said with a smirk until his eyes widen and his jaw dropped.

"Wha- wait there's a new comer. Who the heck are you?" Cabbage asked in shock. As the blond man reacted violently you turned your head as well and made a sound of recognition when you saw the newcomer's face. The both of you started a conversation completely ignoring Cabbage's shout of rejection.

"We're going to meet up with Rebecca soon!!" At the mention of the princess's name my ears perked up a little, and I silently listened to your conversation. The conversation consisted of you and the newcomer's argument about the little princess.

Soldier-ya, as you called him, was really against our idea of that little princess delivering the key to us, but as usual you just waved him off and told him that everything would be fine with a laugh. I sighed inwardly. I thought you're going to agree with him as well and all my hope of being released from my shackles would be for naught.

"Don't worry, my friends are with her. Anyway Soldier-guy why did you run off like that?" you questioned, changing the topic. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say a thing. I just listened to you two talk, trying to find a more comfortable position. The bull was less crowded than this but since we're hitchhiking; beggars can't be choosers.

"You better not be trying to die," you reprimanded him with a serious voice after he told you about his target. Soldier-ya's answer was full of self-confidence and at his answer you laughed and exclaimed, "Then that's fine!"

That comment didn't go well with Cabbage-ya as he was still complaining about the extra rider on his horse and as usual his complaints fell on deaf ears.

As we continued, the weirdos from the coliseum had surprisingly started working together as a team in order to help us reach the top. They attacked the enemies that were heading our way and some shielded us. Just a moment before those people had different goals, but there they were teaming up with the same purpose. Was that the 'will of D' that made that happen, or was it just your own will?

"This whole affair happened because of Doflamingo's miscalculations. If he didn't invite so many unpredictable strong fighters from countries all around the world to participate in his coliseum fight, then nothing like this would have happened. Now that us fighters are working together, we will not be defeated, and at any rate Doflamingo's head will be mine." Cabbage-ya said with a voice full of conviction, but of course his last statement didn't sit well with us.

"What are you talking about, Cabbage? I'm the one who's gonna beat up Mingo," you shouted at him. My eyebrow twitched, I wouldn't just let either of you two snatch my prey.

"Stop dreaming, Mugiwara-ya. I'll be the one who will kill Doflamingo." I argued back. We continued arguing on who's gonna beat Doflamingo to the point that we look like a bunch of children.

"I must atone for the tragedy of ten years ago." And now we're talking about time, then nothing will beat mine.

"If it's time then my grudge goes back thirteen years," I said.

You stared at me for a second before rebutting. "Then mine is thirty years"

"This can wait. We're about to reach the third level," Cabbage said in defeat. That earned our attention, just a little and we were finally close to reaching Doflamingo. My hand twitched in anticipation at the thought of facing Doflamingo again.

'I'm not going to lose again.' I promised to myself.

Yet another obstacle hindered us from moving forward in the form of giant dolls that wouldn't go down. When it started to attack us, the white horse couldn't dodge it and its head was chomped on. As the white horse was attacked, you wrapped your arms around my waist and jumped from the horse so that we wouldn't fall with it. You quickly put me down to save the horse with your ability. After it was saved you headed towards me again.

"You alright, Traffy?" you asked worriedly when you noticed that I wasn't moving and just staring at the poor horse.

"Yeah. I'm just surprised," I answered. You smiled at me, those smiles that always affect me for some unknown reason, before going back to join the battle. Every time the giant dolls was struck, hit or sliced it kept coming back to its original form.

"Is this thing immortal?" you asked no one in disbelief. I let out a growl of frustration as I remained useless in this battle as all I can do is watch.

"Damn it. If I just had the keys to these fucking cuffs, I will take care of that damn dolls." I growled angrily and started to tug at the chains, making a series of clinking that sounded like mocking. Fucking kairoseki cuffs.

"Something's falling down from above!" you suddenly exclaimed cutting my tantrum short. I looked up and saw that there are two people falling down quickly from above. Soon one of them fell on the giant dolls crushing them. To my surprise the other person that fell down was Nico-ya, she was gliding rather elegantly considering that her wings are made by connected limbs. That means they have the key to these cuffs.

"Nico-ya! Give me the key!" I exclaimed toward Nico-ya with a hint of desperation. I just can't wait to have these annoying cuffs off me. Before I could have an answer, Gladius butted to our conversation.

"Luffy-kun, Traffy-chan, Soldier-san, go on ahead to the Sunflower Field!! Rebecca is on her way there with the key," Nico-ya said and that was the last straw.

I was so tired of waiting for that damn key and when would I learn? The one that was actually holding the key was again not there. Bullshit. I took a deep breath. There's no use getting angry over it, what done is done.

"Hey, Mugiwara-ya. Let's head to the Sunflower Field quick." You nodded but Gladius was very persistent to not let us escape as he soon attacked us with his bombs, but before it could hit us the weird guy that keeps squealing over your presence shielded us with his ability.

"Barriability, Stairs" the chicken looking guy said as he crossed his arm and then his fingers. There a series of staircase emerged from nowhere, your eyes sparkled while you watched the stairs materialize, and you kept cheering until it reached the top. My eyes were also wide in amazement. Now that was a shortcut. I turned my gaze at the barrier guy with an amused smirk as he became a sobbing mess every time you complimented him and his ability.

"That's a lot of help," I said, but I didn't get an answer as he was busy sobbing at the praise he was receiving.

"Thanks, Rooster-head," you thanked him and then turned to me to pick me up again.

"Now we can head straight to level 4. Let's move, Traffy!" you shouted as you made your way to the stairs. The soldier hurrying in front of us. Only Cabbage didn't follow because of his desire to avenge his fallen horse.

A cry from Nico-ya caught our attention, at the back there's a bomb coming to us which the barrier guy shielded with his own body.

When we arrived on top, there were still a giant doll following us from behind, Soldier-ya rushed ahead when he heard a scream of "Mr. Soldier!"

"Rebecca!! The key!!" you screamed on top of your lungs so that the princess could hear us. You extended your rubbery arms to the stunned princess as soon as she noticed us. When she finally came to her senses, she threw the key to us at the exact moment we were devoured by the giant doll.

Luckily you caught the key before the doll closed its mouth. Hearing the distinctive click of the cuff and feeling the familiar energy and relief surge within my body, I immediately activated my power with extra enthusiasm.

"Room!" I shouted as I grabbed my Kikoku from you and slashed the giant dolls with vigor, letting out all my frustration and annoyance in that single attack.

"Finally, I'm free again," I exclaimed in relief, flexing my hand to make the blood flow easily.

"We made it at level four. Mingo is not too far away from us," you said with a ferocious growl. Soldier-ya told us to go ahead.

"Can I leave Doflamingo to the both of you?" He asked without looking away from Diamante.

"Of course!" We shouted in unison. He was our target after all.

'Today will be the day that Doflamingo will go down. I swear.'


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: DOUBLE UPDATE!!!!!!! SUPPOSEDLY GONNA POST THIS NEXT WEEK BUT CHANGE MY MIND.
> 
>  
> 
> THIS FIC WAS PROOFREAD BY BEKA. THANKS AS ALWAYS.

 

 

I remember the day we finally both met face to face with Doflamingo. I will never forget how he mocked Cora-san’s memory in front of me.

 

After we faced a random kid who suddenly collapsed for some unknown reason, and performing an operation to myself, I could still see your worried expression when you heard me grunt in pain and the awestruck look in your eyes when you learned what I was doing. We were now in front of Doflamingo with Trebol beside him.

 

“I supposed I should ask this, just to make sure,” Doflamingo said when he saw us arriving, “What are you two doing here?” The nerve of that guy to ask that question with that annoying face of his. I really wanted to punch his face, but I had to remain calm, knowing it was one of his ploys.

 

“I’m here to kick your ass!!” you growled. I nodded my head in agreement.

 

“Likewise.”

 

Doflamingo’s reaction didn’t change much, his grin only grew wider as he flicked his hand and a man suddenly appeared in front of us.

 

“Bellamy?!”  you exclaimed in a surprised voice. Doflamingo laughed when he saw your reaction and I could only watch in confusion.

 

“Fufufufufu. Interested in this man, are you? If I’m not be mistaken you fought one on one years ago in Mock Town?” Doflamingo asked in amusement.

 

I watched your expressions as Doflamingo tried to provoke you. I didn’t understand any of it, but I hoped that you wouldn’t be affected by it.

 

However, I forgot how simple minded you are. As soon as Doflamingo struck a nerve, you immediately retaliated by kicking Doflamingo. The bastard used his underling to shield him, so you hit the man directly on his already bloody face. You screamed in horror when you saw who you hit, almost falling down with the force of your retracting limb.

 

“I’m sorry Bellamy!” you apologized to the barely conscious man.

 

“What did we just agree to, Mugiwara-ya?” I said in annoyance, “Don’t give in to his provoking because if you did. It’s game over. That’s what happened to me earlier. I lost my cool and he used it as an opportunity. Doflamingo is a cold and ruthless man. He’s always ready to take advantage of any opening you give to him.”

 

At my admission, you stopped screaming and grew serious again as you retook your stance, once more letting out a sincere apology. I let out a small smile as you finally listened to what I am saying.

 

“Cold and ruthless? You certainly have a high opinion of me,” Doflamingo said, “I wouldn’t go that far. I’m quite angry at you actually. Just thinking what you did at Punk Hazard and then here at Dressrosa. You release all my toys across the country. Even now, that brat’s crew is after my Smile Factory.” As he listed all the things that we had done, I couldn’t stop the sadistic grin that appeared on my face at the thought of giving him such headache.

 

“I’ve had enough. I’m so angry, all I can do is laugh,” he continued as the veins on his forehead throbbed with every word he spoke, “and on top of all that, it looks like you’re after my head. Ever since you people appeared, I feel like I’m tasting the despair from 13 years ago all over again.”

 

My grin disappeared as my face contoured in anger as he spoke.

 

‘How dare he just mention that incident easily as if he was the one who really suffered that day,’ I thought.

 

“If that incident never happened, I would never appear before you like this,” I growled.

 

“If it weren’t for that incident, you would have been standing here as the third Corazon,” He answered with a growl as well

 

“And become your puppet for the rest of my life? Never,” I spat in disgust.

 

I removed Kikoku from its sheath to shield myself from the clone Doflamingo had created to attack me for pissing him off. I heard your voice running toward me and took the opportunity to face the real Doflamingo, but Bellamy, who was being controlled by Doflamingo, attacked you.

 

“Mugiwara-ya, he’s being controlled,” I shouted when I learned that you hadn’t noticed Doflamingo’s strings. You and that Bellamy were conversing with one another, but I couldn’t hear anything as I was busy defending myself from Doflamingo’s clone.

 

By the looks of it you were holding back yourself. It was getting annoying. With Doflamingo’s ability we seemed like toys to him that he could manipulate however he liked. Damn it.

 

“Oi, Traffy!” I heard your voice calling me. “I’m getting really mad now! I’m gonna punch you real hard!” you growled at me. That got my attention. It was the key phrase for our last resort.

 

“Idiot! I told you that was our secret last resort. How many times did I tell you not let him get you.” I scolded you. Like always you never follow a plan.

 

“I’m doing it now!”  you yelled as you stretched your arm backwards and coating it with haki.

 

“Damn it! You’ll gonna pay for this.” I gritted my teeth as I pushed the clone away and activating my ‘Room’ when you were near to me I immediately raise my open hand. I shambled my position with the original Doflamingo. He was too late when he noticed our plan and got hit by your ‘Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk.’

 

I landed on the cushion chair with Trebol standing behind me. I looked up and saw his shocked, panicked face, smirking with sadistic glee.

 

“Radio Knife.” I drawled slicing him with Kikoku.

 

“You really are terrible, Mugiwara-ya.” I told you looking at your smug face.

 

“Have you forgotten? We’re in that same generation Torao.”

 

‘You little shit I really swear after this battle I’ll gonna kick your ass next,’ I promised myself.

 

I stood up and point the tip of my Kikoku on Trebol’s face. Doflamingo was coughing blood from your hit looking pissed, but not hurt.

 

“How’d you like that, Dummy!”  you taunted him.

 

“Mugiwara-ya! He’s not critically hurt and that strategy won’t work a second time,” I said in a scolding tone. We had planned that attack to only be used if Doflamingo didn’t have strength to move. I shouldn’t have trusted you in following the plan.

 

“Law,” Trebol’s voice caught my attention. “we know all about of your abilities. It was us who originally sought out the powers of Ope-Ope No Mi, after all.” He tried to re-arrange his body again but his efforts were futile as he keep slipping out.

 

“Huh?” He muttered in confusion. I let out a small smirk as I advanced towards you.

 

“My radio knife is a little different from an ordinary ‘Amputation’. For a few minutes no treatment and no ability will be able to put your body back together,” I explained.

 

“Full Bright-ito!!” Doflamingo called as his steel hard string stabbed me from behind. Blood sputtered from my mouth as the strings dug further down until it came out of my front.

 

“TRAFFFYYY!!” I heard you scream from somewhere but my focus was on my bleeding body. It hurt like hell, and I couldn’t do anything but watch you being attacked by Doflamingo and Bellamy.

 

“M-Mugiwara-ya…” I grunted in pain.

“Do you remember what I hate the most, Law? It’s people looking down on me.” He said, pissed.

 

“Did you believe that you can beat me? That is more humiliation I can bear. Listen closely. I’m a member of the noblest race in this world. I’m a Tenryuubito.” That revelation surprised you and Bellamy but not me. I already know it earlier during our fight, but what confused me was how a fallen celestial dragon could still have the power to mobilize special agents from the World Government.

 

We listened to Doflamingo explain his history, his words were leaking with so much hatred toward his father and arrogance about his heritage and I could feel the intense anger emitting from his body. We really made him this angry. Despite the situation I couldn’t stop feeling proud at myself.

 

“Let’s begin the execution, shall we?” Doflamingo said, walking slowly towards me.

 

“I still don’t understand. Why a former Tenryuubito like you could still hold that much power.” I voiced my confusion despite my impending ‘execution’.

 

“Fufufu. You’ve got one foot in death’s door and still you seek answers. You’re really a curious child. Law,” He said amusedly. My eyebrows twitched at the implication of me being a brat.

 

“I am a part of the inner circles of Holy Land, Mariejois because I know their secret that shouldn’t be revealed to the world. To them I am a deserter with an unbelievable trump card that’s why they tried to kill me, but of course I refused to die. The Tenryuubito had no choice but to be cooperative. What’s more, if I had the power of Ope-Ope No Mi that day I’d had been able to use the treasure of Mariejois and hold reins of the entire world. Law, are you aware of the ultimate power of the Ope-Ope No Mi?” That question made me flinch inwardly but I still maintained my stoic expression. We stared at each other silently no one made a move.

 

“I am aware,” I said after a few seconds of silence. I saw Doflamingo smirk.

 

“It is the Ultimate technique of this fruit. The ability to grant eternal life. The Ageless Surgery. But doing so will cause the user to forfeit his own life.” I explained emotionlessly. Doflamingo laughed.

 

“You’re right, but I didn’t have any intention of giving that fruit to you in the first place. Look how you’ve bitten the hand that so lovingly fed you!” he exclaimed in between laughter. He started advancing towards me as I took a stance to defend myself from his attack. In his every attack towards me he was mentioning the mentors who had thought me fight.

 

“We taught you every last thing you know about fighting.”  His voice still held the anger from earlier.

 

“I know. And what I have now is thanks to Cora-san. I’m grateful. I’ll use this power to eliminate your crew, Doflamingo.” At the mention of Cora-san all the memories from my childhood that I tried to buried deep inside me slowly resurfaced. My hatred towards the world, my eagerness to have my revenge, and more importantly my love for Corazon, my savior. It was only fueling my desire to kill Doflamingo. I felt a surge of energy that I had never felt before.

 

‘I would give everything I had even it cost me my life just to bring Doflamingo down. It’s now or never.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; PLEASE READ MY OTHER OP STORY ENTITLED ‘TOGETHER FOR ALWAYS’


End file.
